Memory errors can be classified as hard errors, which persist from read to read (e.g., stuck bits), or soft errors which randomly occur. For example, in cross-point memories, if the threshold voltage or resistance of a memory cell is higher than the selection voltage, then the cell may become stuck on a logical value (e.g., 0 or 1). Hard errors can be a significant portion of the errors in cross-point memories.